Reunited
by Lakota Firestorm
Summary: Yugi's grandpa dies and his parents come back with an adopted child. Can he learn to love his parents again? And what about this new kid? Who is he? Will Yugi except him maybe even fall in love with him? *Some lemon Tea bashing and violence may occur*
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own Yuigoh. I'd be rich and wouldn't be making cheesy ass stories if I did.

A few things to be cleared. This is after Yami disappears…sadly;.; Tea ditches Yugi since Yami no longer exists. Sorry I don't like her very much.-.- She's annoying but other than that I hope you guys enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early morning as Solomn Motou was opening the game shop. He was sweeping outside as Joey walked up whistling happily. It was the start of a beautiful day. "Good morning Gramps," Joey beamed.

"Good morning Joey! I think Yugi is still asleep," Solomn told him.

"All the more to wake him up," Joey laughed.

Solomn chuckled as Joey headed for the back entry way. He crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door to Yugi's room. Yugi was sound asleep breathing softly blowing his bang up and down when Joey suddenly shouted.

"WAKY WAKY! EGGS AND BAKY, YUG!!!"

"WAHHHHHH!!" Yugi screamed trying to scramble out of bed and tripped over his blankets falling out of bed. Joey doubled up in laughter.

"Oh, sorry Yug, I thought you was awake already!" Joey said still laughing with every word he said as yugi uncovered himself from his blankets.

"JOEY!!" Yugi yelled and he threw a pillow in his face which immediately shut him up and they both began throwing pillows at each other. Feathers flew everywhere as both boys shout, giggled and winced in pain from the blows. After fifteen minutes of the fight they both sat gasping breath.

Yugi sighed. "What time is?"

Joey glanced at his watch and scratched his head. "Um,8:30." Yugi groaned falling backwards onto his bed. He was up late last night helping his grandpa close up the game shop.

"I can't wait to see my sister Serenity. I haven't seen her for six month and she arrives this morning at the train station." Joey exclaimed unable to hide his excitement.

"Aww, that's awesome, Joey. What time does she arrive?" Yugi asked.

"9:00 this morning."

"WHAT?!" And Yugi grabbed some clothes running to the bathroom and was out in less than two minutes later still pulling on his school uniform jacket. "We better get going then."

They arrived at the train station just as the train rolled in. The engine came to a halt blowing out stream and passengers began exiting in all directions greeting families and friends. Yugi and Joey searched for Serenity through the thick crowds.

"Joey!! Hey Joey, Yugi, over here!" A voice shouted. They both whirled around and saw Serenity running towards them with her suitcase in tow.

"Serenity!" Joey shouted and ran up to her hugging her tight. "I missed you, Sis."

"I missed you too, Brother," Serenity said looking up at him with tears of joy. Joey took her suitcase and they walked out of the train station heading home. Yugi listened to Joey and Serenity talk and he walked alongside them when he heard Tristan call to him.

"Yugi, wait up, man!" he yelled to him. The three them stopped and waited until he came as he huffed and puffed catching his breath. He had a serious look on his face that said something was wrong.

"You okay Tristan, you look like you've seen a ghost," Joey asked.

"It's your grandpa Yugi they just took him an ambulance to the hospital!" Tristan gasped still breathing hard.

Yugi's eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked.

"They didn't say. I was on my way to your house when I saw him collapse and I called 911 for help. I stayed there until they arrived and then ran here to tell you." Tristan explained.

"That's terrible. We better see if he's all right." Serenity said. Joey and Tristan nodded. Yugi balled up in tears and began running towards the hospital with the others following closely behind him. When they got to the hospital they walked up to the front desk where a lady was shuffling through papers and talking on the phone. She looked up glancing at all of them.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, is there a Mr. Solomn Motou here?" Yugi asked her.

"You'll have to wait a moment but I can call back and find out, okay?" she said.

"Thank you!" She smiled and went back to shuffling through papers. They all sat down in the waiting room wondering.

"I hope he's all right," Serenity sniffed. Joey put an arm around her comforting her.

"I don't understand it. He was fine this morning," Yugi heaved.

"He'll be just fine ,Yug. Have a little faith," Joey reassured.

The woman at the front desk called to them. "He's in exam room one but only one can go back at a time. It's the rules I'm sorry!" she said looking at all their shocked faces.

"I guess Yugi should go back since it's his grandpa," Tristan said.

Yugi pushed through the emergency door and found exam one. But before he could enter a doctor rushed out of the room.

"I wouldn't go in there yet, son, we've got a big mess back there. Why don't you wait here and I'll give you news when we're done." And he ran off down the long hallway. Yugi leaned against the walling waiting. It must be serious for them to not let him go in. The doctor came back in the room. The next fifteen minutes went by and it seemed to be calming down. A new doctor came out and told him he better sit down.

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but we lost your grandpa. I'm sorry. If you have any other people waiting they may come back. You can all go in the room now," he said patting me on the back and then walked off to the nurses' station to do more paper work. Yugi and his friends gathered in the room crying. Most were at loss of what to say to one another and just hugged and comforted each other. It was a sad day indeed until there came that knock on the door and the day Yugi's life changed forever. The same doctor entered with a man and a woman behind him. The man was an exact replica to Yugi only with blue eyes and his hair was all blonde. The woman however, had black and red hair with purple eyes just like Yugi.

"Yugi this man and woman would like to talk to you." He said and left them to talk. Yugi peered at them with red swollen eyes. Something was definitely familiar about these people.

The woman spoke. "Hello Yugi, We're your parents."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes I'm ending it there MUHAHAHAHAHA!! I know I'm evil but I'll try to update as soon as I can so please RR Id' would really appercaite it!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Las time: _The woman spoke. "Hello Yugi, We're your parents."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi froze. His parents he was told were dead. The rest of the gang studied his parents.

The man spoke this time. "Yugi I know this is hard for you to take in. Let's be polite and introduce ourselves. I'm Hiro Motou and this is Naomi Motou. "

They were treating him as a business man. He couldn't take it anymore. He lost his grandpa and now this? It was the last straw. "AHHHHH just leave me alone." Yugi yelled running out of the room in tears. Hiro and Naomi looked at each other unsure of what to say or do.

"Don't worry I'll go talk to him." Joey stated and disappeared out the door. He found Yugi sitting down against the wall with his head down and shoulders shaking vigorously. Joey sat down beside him.

Yugi sniffed and spoke from under his arms. "I can't believe they suddenly show up now."

"C' mon Yug, it's not that bad. We're here for you just not that. We're not gonna dessert you like Tea did. And your parents seem nice. You should give them a chance." Joey encouraged.

"Joey, I have never even met my parents except when I was a baby. And now just because my grandpa is gone they just suddenly want to talk?" He looked up wiping his eyes and finally sighed. "I wish Yami were still here he'd know what to do."

"I know he brought out the best in you, especially before he came along. But you know you can't always depend on him. You gotta find the strength inside yourself too." Joey patted him on the back. "C' mon let's go see what they have to say."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks Joey."

They went back inside the room. The body of his grandpa was now covered with a sheet and out of view. Yugi's parents told him to sit while they explained what was going to happen.

Hiro his father spoke first. "Well we already have a place for you to move into so no need to worry about that."

"What about my grandpas game shop?" Yugi asked.

"We had someone take that over already all you have to do is pack up your stuff. If you would like help we'd be more than willing to help you?" Naomi offered.

Yugi skipped over her questioned and asked instead, "Why didn't you take care of me before, why do you come to me now," He finished not bothering to hide his anger.

"Well the jobs we were performing required a lot of travel and we thought it best to stay with my father, your grandpa, instead. We're archeologists and we've been all over the world since you were born." Hrio said.

Yugi frowned getting ready to say something but was cut off by his mother. "Please believe us when we say it was better this way, Yugi. I know you're thinking you could have travled with us but we wanted you to have a stable home, a stable life like you do now. You have friends we know who have supported you and we didn't want you stressing about not having a normal life. When your grandpa spoke to us a week ago he knew he was dying and that was when we realized you need us."

"I NEEDED YOU WHEN I WAS CHILD TOO!" Yugi screamed balling up his hands into fists. "But it sounds like to me you just dumped off and didn't want me."

Naomi started crying wanting more than anything to hug her son. "I know you're angry with us. We didn't just dump you off and of course we wanted you. This was thought out to where your grandpa would watch over you and we would hear how you were doing."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me over the phone? Or ever send me card to let me know that you exist?"

Hiro bowed his head. "That's where we probably made our mistake, Yugi. But it was too far along to let you know what we were doing. We wanted you to have a worry free life."

"Well, I did worry. Every day I wondered why I never had parents and what happened to them when grandpa wouldn't tell me." Yugi spat. He no longer wanted to talk to them.

"Maybe it would be better if we discussed this at home. We'll help you get your stuff and get you settled in then you'll feel better about this whole thing." Naomi suggested.

They just didn't get it. But despite the fact that he was beyond angry with them and wanted nothing to do them he also sought their love and the years they had missed together. And so reluctantly they head all headed out of the hospital as soon as they got the funeral for his grandpa situated and began packing his stuff to go to his new home. But the only thing that he didn't realize was that he had to share the home with not only his parents but another too.

His friends helped him pack and then they said their farewells and he drove to his new house. The trip was silent the whole time. As they pulled in the driveway, however, his father turned to say something to him. He killed the engine and spoke in a soft tone. "Yugi, there is something else we need to tell you before we begin unpacking your things." He hesitated.

"What?" Yugi pressed.

"You have an adopted brother."

"Huh?" Yugi said not quite taking it in.

"His name is Zen. He's your age. We adopted him about a month ago." Naomi explained.

This was too much first his grandpa die, then his parents come back in his life and now he has a brother. "Just show me where my room is I would like to be alone." Yugi said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to meet him? You two will get along great," said Hiro.

"No just take me to my room."

His parents sigh knowing everything would pull together in do time. They got his stuff in his room and closed the door behind him heading for the kitchen to get a cup of tea. It's been a very long day. Yugi slowly unpacked his things fuming in anger. How could he have a brother but they couldn't even be here to take care of him. Then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Yugi asked harshly.

"May I come in?" a voice asked that Yugi didn't recognize.

"I guess."

A boy entered about his height. He had dark green eyes and long golden hair down to the middle of his back pulled back in a ponytail. Yugi's eyes widened. Wow he's hot! Wait a second this is my brother we're talking about. Adopted or not. Yugi shook the thought from his head and ignored him.

"Um, hi I'm Zen. I just wanted to come up and introduce myself." He said warmly.

Yugi shuffled through his stuff loudly before saying, "And I suppose mom told you to come up here did she?"

"Err, no actually she didn't. I had heard a lot of good things about that I wanted to meet you myself." He said.

Yugi blinked. "Who told the good things about me?"

"Your parents of course."

Yugi snorted. "My parents don't even know me so how could they know anything about me."

Zen looked at him with sympathy. "There really nice people you know. You should give them a chance."

"Yeah of course you would know being that you lived with them."

"Actually I've only lived with them a short time now so I'm still adjusting myself."

Yugi shuffled some more into a box until he found his puzzle.

"What's that?" Zen asked curiously. Yugi just stood there unable to answer his question. His puzzle brought back so many memories. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and wiped it away hoping Zen didn't see.

"It's nothing just and old necklace." And he placed it carefully back into the box.

Zen took the hint and quit badgering him. "Well I guess I'll see you at dinner then. I'll leave you to unpack." Yugi looked up at him as Zen brushed his bushy bangs out of his face. There was something about him that brought a déjà vu feeling. Yugi had never felt that way about anybody except Yami and he was gone now. "It was nice meeting you, Yugi."

Later that night after dinner and everyone was in bed Yugi laid there think about Zen. He hated him yet there was a weird feeling come over him. He found himself wanting to more about him yet he didn't want to at the same time. Yugi yawned and finally fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay that's all for now. Truthfully I haven't seen the last episode when Yugi lost Yami which I'll get to someday, but I'm assuming he still kept his puzzle. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to R&R and let me know how I'm doing.*waves*


End file.
